


That’s a celly

by gayduckling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayduckling/pseuds/gayduckling
Summary: What happens when Cheryl gets a bit wasted and drunk texts/calls Toni? Not to mention they “totally” still hate each other.OrIt’s not Cheryl’s fault Toni’s fucking hot ok?





	1. Wine coolers

“Maybe I shouldn’t do this.” She thought to herself. Her thumb wavered on top of the green call button. The serpent girl had put her number on her phone two weeks ago for a history project that they were forced to do. She handed Cheryl her phone back but not before taking a picture and adding in to her contact. So that’s were the problem began. 

Cheryl had come home from school with a rather unpleasant mood. Her vixens were out of practice as always, the core four were “unintentionally” ignoring her and now her mother apperantly had another “lover” in the living room. It was a friday night so Cheryl decided to take the edge off with some wine coolers she had stashed, yet here she was, a wine cooler too many, looking at a certain pink haired girl’s picture debating on whether or not to call her. She decided she would start of by texting her.

“Heyyy.” Despite her drunk mind, the second she pressed send she was already overthinking it. Was it too friendly? Too flirty? As she was cringing at herself she heard her phone buzz.

“To what do I own the pleasure, Cheryl?”  
Okay, that wasn’t that bad. But why was she acting so cold. So what if they constantly bickered. 

“Ugh stop acting so coldd.” There. That would fix things.

“Because our ‘friendship’ is all sunshine and cuddles?” Huh. Cuddles. It would be fun to cuddle Toni. She was just to tiny and pretty and... Crap. Now she really fucking wanted to cuddle Toni.

“Why don’t you come overr hmmm?” Yaaay, Toni would come over and give her all the cuddles she wanted. Oh god, wait a minute, she had to puke. Oh, no, never mind, false alarm.

“Cheryl... Are you drunk? Or high? Or being held against gun point?” She should get high with TT sometime, she thought.

“Whaatttt. Dont be silly Antonioo. I just want some cuddles.”

“So that was not a booty call? A booty text?” What! That was ridiculous! Sure Toni was fierce and hot and cute and surely would be great in bed and hold the fuck up. She should give her a booty call! And with that thought she pressed “Call”. It only rung once. Her words were slurred but shh, she was sure Toni wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Hii TT!” She slurred out in a high pitched voice.

“Oh, so you are drunk.”

“What don’t be ridiculo- ridicule- don’t be silly Toni”

“Cheryl, you can’t even talk right. Are you safe? Do you need me to pick you up?”

“You sound hot when you are all... like that. And yeahh I’m at home.”

“You’re drinking alone? Is everything alright.”

“Hmm, now that you remind me, you should come drink with meee Toniii. It would be so much fun!”

“I don’t really think your mother would want me there Cherry, sorry. But I can stay on the phone for a little while if you want some company?”

“No!” Cherly had basically turned into a toddler , she wanted Toni and there was no stopping her until she got what she wanted. “I want you here and that’s it! Now come here and like, sneak through the window, aren’t you in a gang?”

“I could do that but I’m not sure how things would carry on from there, you’re really vulnerable right now Cheryl and I don’t want to-“

“Don’t want to what?! Fuck one of riverdale’s finest? Come on T, we both know you want this and I’m like totally sober. Just come over!” 

“That would be much easier to do if you weren’t slurring your words right now.”

“Ugh! Do you actually not want to fuck me.”

“Oh my god. Ok fine. Since you are drunk and won’t remember this, yes I’d obviously like to... sleep with you Cheryl. Speaking of sleeping can you please get some?”

“If you come lay down next to me, sure.”

Toni sighed. The girl was relentless when she was drunk. However she was so gonna remind her of this conversation come monday. “Okay Cherry, just lay down on your bed and close your eyes okay baby? I’ll be right there.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Toni almost felt bad for the girl. Her voice had sounded so small. Then she remembered all the things Cheryl said about fucking her and suddenly her good mood was back. Oh, she was going to have a lot of fun on monday.


	2. History Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Here have a daily update!

Her head was fucking killing her. She had no idea how it got to this point. All she had was some wine coolers. You can’t get that drunk from wine coolers right? So why couldn’t she remember last night? Eh, she was home anyways, what’s the worst that could have happened? 

She reached for her phone to check the time. 7:27 Am. “ Why brain? Why make me get up at seven on a saturday morning” she thought. She dreaded doing this but knew it had to be done; to check if she drunk texted anybody. Opening her messages wasn’t an easy task but seeing Toni’s name on top made it so much worse. Why the fuck did the last message to her mention booty calls? With horror, she clicked on the conversation.

She took a deep breath. Ok. In the span of only 4 texts, she had managed to flirt with her, call her Antonio and ask her to come over? Why was she the way that she was? Why were wine coolers a cruel mistress? She saw that she dialed her as well. However she had no idea what the fuck they talked about. She didn’t even like Toni. So what if she was hot? Most of her friends were. Congrats on being born with a beautiful face! You want an award or something? Ugh, who was she even mad at, at this point?

•

So, that really happened. The Cheryl “Bombshell” Blossom, aka her mortal enemy drunk dialed her. Was it wrong to think it was cute? Okay listen, it’s not like Toni was going soft. But seeing the ice queen turn into a cuddle wanting puppy was quite cute. And then she started asking whether she wouldn’t fuck her and that was slightly less adorable, however entertaining (and actually pretty hot but hey, it’s not like she was going to admit that in a million years.). 

She walked into school with all these thoughts swarming her head. Sweetpea and Fangs were still clueless about the interaction. She told herself it was to keep all the fun to herself and totally not to protect what was left of Cheryl’s dignity okay? Her train of thoughts came to an end when she saw a certain redhead make a complete U-turn to avoid her. Laughing to herself, to apperantly nothing, in the middle of the hallway earned her some looks from her serpent friends but hey, she couldn’t help herself. She had never been happier for signing up to AP history.

•  
“Gooood morning Cheryl.” she basically sang. This was going to be so much fucking fun.

“Look, can we please not do this now, class is about to start.”

“We both know the bell doesn’t ring for another five minutes so... What did you do last friday.” She quirked an eyebrow. Cheryl wasn’t getting of the hook that easy. 

“I don’t really remember. I dropped my phone in the toilet so I can’t exactly recall what happened.”

“Why did you look like a deer in headlights this morning then, not to mention the complete 180 you pulled in the middle of the hallway?” Nice try Cher. 

“I don’t like seeing your face first thing in the morning busker, ever thought of that?”. Her responses were easily detectable as bullshit but she was trying to salvage what was left of her dignity.

“That’s not what you were saying on friday night. I remember something about me sneaking through a window to come see you?”

“Yeah right, keep dreaming Cha Cha.” In times like this, Cheryl wished she wasn’t as pale as snow. She knew she was fucking blushing and there was nothing she could do to help it.

“Cha Cha? What happened to Antonio? Now that was an original one. Aww, are you blushing?” Toni was having a blast. She could keep doing this forever.

“I’m blushing out of anger so dont get any ideas. Can you just shut your mouth for two seconds? How frustrating can a 5 foot human be?” 

“If you are talking about sexual frustration we both know the answer.” This was amazing. She was an even deeper shade of red now. 

“Good morning class.” Fuck, five minutes had gone by fast. Seeing the ice queen with comebacks as weak as Betty’s was a sight. Oh well. She would just have to continue messing with her during lunch, near her friends. She would do it subtly though, cause it would be more fun. Not to protect Cher- Ugh whatever she didn’t have to explain herself to... herself. And with that last thought she started concentrating on the class, sneaking glances towards the redheaded girl every once in a while. She would have her fun. Besides Cheryl obviously needed someone to make her remember friday night anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the response, you guys! Thanks for all the comments and kudos(es?). It made me write out this chapter as soon as I could so keep em comin!


	3. Running mascara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof I heard gays love their angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me

Cheryl loved AP history. It was one of her favourite classes. She had to be good at history to always speak like she jumped out of a shakespeare play anyways. But damn it this particular class would not end. She could see Toni in her peripheral vision, sneaking glances at her and she wanted to die. Of course she didn’t drop her phone in the toilet and she knew it was a weak ass lie but oh well, seeing that girl made her so mad (frustrated) that she couldn’t come up with good comebacks. She was just going to pack her stuff and have lunch with the core four. The serpents could glance their way all they wanted.

•

“Hi guys! Got room for three more?” 

“Sure, I was wondering where my favorite serpents were.”. Juggead scooted over, allowing Toni to sit right across from Cheryl.

“Um, since when do we eat with the serpents?”

“Cheryl, I am a serpent? And you have been eating with us for weeks now?”

“Yeah, but that’s different.”

“Oh, how so?” Toni leaned over.

Cheryl turned to Jughead. “I don’t despise you.”

Jughead pretended to wipe fake tears from his eyes. “That’s the nicest thing you ever said to me.”

“Aww come on Cherry, you obviously don’t despise me, why else would you call me-“

“A BITCH!” The whole cafeteria turned towards Cheryl. “I called her a bitch. Which come on Toni, I can’t believe you are still hung up on that.” Cheryl awkwardly chuckled.

“Eh, I don’t know. Guess what you tell me sticks.” She winked at her. “Hey Cher, I thought your phone was broken?” Toni pointed towards Cheryl’s obviously working phone. 

“I dont owe you anything, TT.” Cheryl hissed between clenched teeth.

“You don’t, but don’t I owe you cuddles?” Toni burst into laughter ignoring the 6 pairs of confused and a pair of furious eyes on her.

“Why exactly do you owe Cherly cuddles, Toni?” Veronica butted in.

“Don’t we all owe Cheryl cuddles Veronica? She’s been through a lot.” Toni put on a mock sad face.

“Thank you for your input that nobody asked for Toni if you are done I’d like to eat now.”

“Oh I know.” Toni muttered under her breath. Cheryl was already blushing red.

“What was that Toni?” Betty asked. 

“Nothing, guys I’m starving.” She raised her glass full of water. “To the union of both sides!” Everyone, including forcefully Cheryl, clinked their glasses and had their meal amidst laughter.

•

“Are you fucking kidding me Toni?” Now, Toni was in a gang, which meant she didn’t get scared easily. But a furious redhead pushing you into the school bathroom and locking it with a murderous face... was frightening. (and admittedly hot but shh, she doesn’t have to know that.) 

“What? Nobody understood a thing and it was funny as fuck.”

“But they could have! And what if they thought I like you or some other bullshit like that? How would I recover from that?”

“Okay, ouch. I’m not that horrible Cheryl. She flashed her a toothy smile.

“A, You totally are. And B, you are a girl Toni and that’s... wrong.” Cheryl immediately regretted what she said, but it was what she was thought.

“According to who and what Cheryl? Are you really going to go homophobic on me after asking me to fuck you? You are too smart to be homophobic.”

Cheryl was ashamed but she couldn’t admit it. She was just too stubborn.   
“Look, I don’t if you like girls. I just... don’t. The phone call was an accident, I obviously wasn’t thinking straight. So just let it go okay? Before you do anything that could damage my reputation.”

“You care that much about your reputation? You really don’t like girls?”

“I don’t have to defend myself and no, I don’t like girls.”

“Then why are you crying?”

Cheryl swiped her hand across her face. When she felt the wetness she pulled her hand away quickly.

“Please. Just leave me alone, and leave the bathroom. I need to redo my mascara.”

“Cheryl... You don’t have to-“

“Leave, Toni! And don’t mention this to anybody.”

“I won’t but, I can-“

“Just go. Please.”

Toni left the girl with a broken smile to touch up her mask in the bathroom. She never hated Cheryl. She was smart, sassy and witty. But behind the ice she could see how soft she was. So she would give her time. And in the meanwhile she would work on sticking the scattered pieces of a beautiful soul back together one by one. Toni was a lot of thing but she was never one to back away from a beautiful woman or a hard challenge. And she was both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how you feel. Gimme likes gimme comments. MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I HAVE AN AUDIENCE BABY


	4. Break in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since you suffered angsty gays, here have some cute gays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s a proofreading?? Also I love my baby Fangs don’t fite me.

“You don’t get it Fangs! Behind all that attitude she just needs to be loved.”

“Are we in a Disney special? She acts like a bitch, cause she is a bitch Toni. We all go through stuff, you don’t see any of us going around making people feel bad.”

“You don’t know the half of it! I came with this to you, because I know you don’t judge people easily! So what the hell is going on?”

Fangs replied after a bit of silence. “When she yanked you and dragged you to the bathroom I followed you guys. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I heard pretty much everything you guys said. And as a bicon myself, I will not feel sorry for a homophobe.”

“Ugh! If you have sticked around for long enough you would have realised that...”

“Realise what?”

Toni paused for a minute. “Fangs, I’m goin to tell you what I’m about to say to you and you only. So if I hear anything, as much as I love you, there will be consequences.”

“Woah, yeah, okay.”

“I’m pretty sure Cheryl is bi, or gay, or... You get the point. She drunk dialed me on friday and I was teasing her at lunch. She told me what she did on friday was wrong. I’m pretty sure she can’t accept the fact that she’s queer and I really want to help her but we are not close and I just don’t know-“

“Toni, Toni, Hey! Tiny, breathe. Okay? Come on, I’m sure we can help her somehow.”

“You don’t hate her anymore?”

Fangs sighed. “Of course I don’t Toni. From what you told me it’s obvious she needs help... And since you care about her so much-“

“What. I don’t care about her that much, I just think she needs someone.”

“Yeah, okay, sure. And since we can’t out her to people that someone has to be you.”

“How am I even supposed to talk to her?She keeps avoiding me.”

“Maybe you should break into her house.” Fangs chuckled. And then stopped after seeing Toni’s expression change.  
“Toni you are not breaking into Cheryl’s house.”

“No, Fangs! That’s perfect! She already told me to do that on friday which means there is a chance I can break into her place without her mother finding out!”

“That’s actually ridiculous. Do you even know where she lives?”

“Yeah she made all of us come by for a vixen sleepover. It was kinda fun, actually”

“Cause your favourite redhead was there?”

“No, fuck off.” Toni checked her watch, 21:47. Seemed like a great hour to break into someone’s mansion.  
“I gotta go Fangs.”

Fangs sighed. “Promise you’ll be safe?”

Toni reached for her backpack and smiled at him. 

“Don’t wait up!”

•

Hey Siri. How the fuck do I break into a room on the second floor without a grappling hook? She looked around and saw a ladder near the gates that were surprisingly easy to get through. “What kind of modern day Romeo and Juliet shit...” she muttered to herself. “I swear heteros like the weirdest shit. 2 fourteen year olds dying after being together for like three days, big deal.” She leaned the ladder towards Cheryl’s window and climbed up.

“So do I just go in or...” She looked around. She would be freaked out if someone knocked on her window while she lived on the second floor but then again she would be equally scared if someone burst into her room as well. But hey, at least on the second option there was no chance of her getting pushed off. So through the window it was. 

She prayed her windows to be opend and was lucky enough to just waltz into Cheryl’s room. She was asleep. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, okay. No backing out now. This was going from cute to creepy but she was hopefully charming enough to fig her way out of this one.

“Cheryl, psstt. Cheryl wake up.”

Cheryl slightly opened her eyes and looked around without getting up. “What’s...”

“Don’t freak out. It’s me. Toni.”

“What... Is this a dream?”

Toni paused for a second and the grinned.  
“Yes.”

“Yaay. Come give cuddles.” And with that she went under the blankets once more.

Toni’s eyes widened.  
“Fuck. Cheryl, sorry. You’re awake. Sorry.”

Cheryl bolted right up and started hitting Toni with her pillow. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!”

“Cheryl sshhh, your mother!”

“My mother is out tonight you dweeb. Why the hell are you here!”

“I wanted to talk to you!”

“The front door and the bell is there for a reason!”

“I didn’t want your mom to see me.”

“How are you here anyways?”

“I climbed over the gates and used the ladder right next to them.”

“Glad to know I live in a safe home.” Cheryl’s face softened. “What do you want to talk about? I said all I wanted to say to you at school.”

“Cheryl please. I know we aren’t best friends but I know where you’re coming from. I live in a trailer with my uncle because my parents kicked me out for being bi. And I want you to know I never once regretted telling them. I am who I am, and you are who you are. And I see you go soft one to many times to believe you are the Ice Queen people told me you were.”

Cheryl took a deep breath. “The only person who knew was JJ. I was in love with a girl and my mother found out. She... she sent me to conversion therapy and told Jason I was going to be studying in Switzerland. JJ obviously didn’t buy it and he rescued me. But I was there for 17 days Toni and...” 

Cheryl was a crying mess at this point. Toni had no idea what to think. She reached out and hugged her, Cheryl immediately clinging onto her like she hadn’t had any physical contact in years. She looked down at the redhead who was unfortunate enough to struggle with her brother’s ,who was her best friend, and her father’s death, and know she found out she was sent off to conversion therapy by her own mother? She made a vow at that moment to protect this girl with all she had. Fuck it, so she was soft for Cheryl Blossom. Cheryl Blossom needed soft in her life and she was going to give it to her.

“Cheryl.”

Cheryl glanced up with teary eyes. “You shouldn’t have seen me like this.”

“Cheryl. You are... so fucking beautiful. At conversion therapy, they tried to break you, but look at you. You are too smart, too strong for them. Look at all that you’ve been through and yet you’re standing here, as strong as ever.” Toni looked at her in awe, then tried to lighten the mood. “Ever thought of joining a gang, cause you’d make an amazing serpent.”

Cheryl chuckled. “I don’t know why you are doing this. But... Thank you.” 

“I’m doing this because your friends are idiots who can’t see the real you. Never thought Jughead could be more useless.” Toni grinned.

“Hey, they aren’t all useless. They did save me from the lake.”

“The lake?”

Cheryl’s eyed widened. “Um, don’t worry about it. Really.”

“Cheryl.”

“Please.”

“Okay.” She hugged her closer. That’s a question for another time, she thought.

“Do you want to sleepover tonight?”

“Your mother...” Toni really was trying to be careful around Cheryl, especially right now, when she was so vulnerable.

“Won’t be home until tomorrow night.”

“Please.”

“Sure Cher, I’d love to sleepover.”

Cheryl turned her back to Toni and let her get under the covers. 

“Hey Toni?”

Toni scooted closer.

“Yeah?”

Cheryl paused for a minute.

“Good night.”

Toni smiled upon hearing Cheryl’s voice so small and soft. 

“Night Cherry.” 

And then they slowly drifted off to sleep, both thinking about each other. When Toni woke up around 3 AM and saw Cheryl’s body intertwined with hers, she just smiled and snuggled closer. Sure, they had a big conversation waiting for them but right now all she could think was how perfectly their bodies fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop there we goo. Leave a kudos or a comment, it’s free and they keep me well fed. Nom Nom Nom.
> 
>  
> 
> Also if I see one more post about Lindsey Shaw being cast as Heather I’m gonna lose my shit. Good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me to update, leave a kudos, harras me! ILY and thanks for reading!


End file.
